Ela Disse Adeus
by Dynha Black
Summary: COMPLETA James e Lily tinham tudo para ficarem juntos. Mas um erro dele coloca tudo a perder. E agora, ele terá que fazer o impossível para que o Adeus dela não seja definitivo.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo:**

_"Ela Disse Adeus"  
(Now The Dead is Done  
As You Blink She is Gone  
Let Her Get on With Life  
Let Her Have Some Fun) _

* * *

Já dizia o ditado popular que só damos valor a uma coisa depois que a perdemos. E eu jamais pensei que isso pudesse se mostrar verdadeiro. Ainda mais comigo.

Eu, James Potter. Considerado um dos garotos mais bonitos e cobiçados de toda a escola. Um verdadeiro gênio, modéstia a parte, já que sempre tirei notas altas sem precisar gastar nem ao menos dez minutos de meu precioso tempo com estudo. Capitão e apanhador do invencível time de quadribol da Grifinória, seis vezes campeã consecutiva. Um dos marotos, o quarteto mais fantástico e explosivo que Hogwarts já teve o privilégio de conhecer. E apaixonado pela única garota que não posso ter. Não mais.

Há exatamente dois anos atrás, quando estava em meu quinto ano, meus olhos se fixaram em um garota do mesmo ano e casa que eu. Bonita, estudiosa e com um belo par de olhos verdes que deixavam qualquer um que os visse encantado. Ainda não entendo como demorei tanto tempo pra perceber a existência dessa "beldade". Só existia um pequeno inconveniente. Lily Evans me odiava.

Tudo bem que eu era recordista de detenções junto com meu inseparável amigo Sirius "Padfoot" Black. Que adorava azarar alguns alunos sem a menor explicação, principalmente se o aluno em questão atendia pelo nome de Severus Snape. Mas, isso é motivo pra se odiar alguém?

O fato é que Lily me odiava. Insensível, arrogante, metido, egocêntrico, idiota, palhaço, babaca...eram apenas alguns dos muitos adjetivos que escutei vindo dos lábios carmim de minha amada. Isso sem falar dos inúmeros feitiços, detenções e principalmente tapas que levei da senhorita monitora.

Confesso que não sei como consegui um encontro com ela esse ano. E por mais incrível e contraditório que possa parecer, Lily Evans aceitou ser a minha namorada. E ainda disse que eu estava mais maduro do que a dois anos atrás. Como se eu tivesse mudado...

Todos devem estar se perguntando... o que isso tem a ver com o ditado que mencionei anteriormente? Bom, a fama que James Potter possui não nega quem ele realmente seja. Quem eu realmente seja!

Não vou dizer que não amava Lily. Apenas me considerava novo demais para me dedicar única e exclusivamente a uma garota. E foi exatamente por ter esse tipo de pensamento, que cometi o maior erro de minha vida. E acabei perdendo-a.

E hoje, sinto um imenso vazio em minha vida. Sinto falta de seus beijos, de seus abraços... sinto falta de seu perfume, de seu cheiro. Sinto falta da presença marcante daquela ruiva em minha vida. Se soubesse que me sentiria desse modo, se soubesse quanta falta ela me faz, teria sido maduro o suficiente para encarar um relacionamento sério. E tudo teria sido diferente.

Essa é a história, do dia em que Lily Evans disse Adeus a James Potter.

* * *

Ok. Essa é mais uma tentativa insana de escrever outra fic Lily/James. E eu espero que vocês gostem. A idéia surgiu num dia que minha vizinha ficou escutando a música "Ela Disse Adeus" dos Paralamas do Sucesso no último volume e várias vezes seguida. Quando dei por mim, já estava cantando a música e bolando uma história com ela.  
Demorei a colocar a idéia em prática e somente agora senti segurança e inspiração para conseguir escrever. Quanto as atualizações, não posso prometer nada, mas espero não demorar. E para isso conto com a ajuda de vocês.  
Dedico essa fic como sempre a todas as pessoas que sempre lêem e comentam as minhas fics. E também a duas pessoas muito queridas que tem me ajudado muito nos últimos dias: Lisa Black e Mylla Evans. Estou esperando comentário das duas, viu!

Beijos

Dynha Black


	2. Capítulo 1: O Adeus

**Capítulo 1 - O Adeus**

_"Ela Disse Adeus e Chorou  
Já sem nenhum Sinal de Amor" _

* * *

Seus olhos continuavam vermelhos e inchados. Passara a noite toda chorando e mesmo após o dia amanhecer, ainda derramava lágrimas por sua face.

Sentia que sua vida não tinha mais sentindo. Tinha sido extremamente burra ao acreditar que James Potter poderia ser alguém diferente do que ela imaginava. E ingênua ao entregar seu coração a alguém que só queria brincar com seus sentimentos.

Mais uma em sua extensa lista. Foi apenas isso que ela representou na vida do maroto. Apenas mais uma que cedeu ao charme e encanto daqueles olhos castanhos esverdeados. Que acreditou que ele estava realmente apaixonado por ela. Mera ilusão.

A ruiva estava tão entretida em se culpar mentalmente por ter sido tão burra, que não reparou na bela morena de rosto redondo e expressão de preocupação que sentou em sua cama, exigindo com o olhar uma explicação pelo estado lastimável que a amiga a sua frente se encontrava.

- Você não está pensando em passar o resto do dia na cama, nesse estado deplorável, não é? - perguntou Alice Sullivan, quebrando o silêncio.

- Me deixe em paz - respondeu a ruiva, virando o rosto para o outro lado.

- Se eu não estivesse acostumada com você, ficaria extremamente magoada por me tratar desse jeito. Até onde eu sei, não fiz absolutamente _nada_ pra você!

- Me desculpe - pediu Lily, arrependida de seu gesto, virando novamente o rosto - Você não tem culpa de nada.

- Então será que agora você pode me contar _quem_ foi que fez isso com você? - Lily abriu a boca para falar, mas não conseguiu produzir nem um som antes que Alice voltasse a falar - Deixe me adivinhar. Esse alguém atenderia pelo nome de James Potter?

- Não me fale desse trasgo!

- Vejo que eu acertei - concluiu Alice, enquanto a ruiva sentava na cama - O que foi que o _trasgo_ fez pra você?

- Você não vai querer saber - respondeu Lily com raiva, passando a mão pelo rosto para enxugar os resquícios de lágrimas.

- Se eu não quisesse saber, não perguntava - retrucou a morena.

Lily Evans respirou fundo. Se já era difícil apenas lembrar de tudo que tinha acontecido, contar para alguém seria praticamente reviver novamente aquele momento, que ela desejava acima de tudo esquecer.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_( Flashback )  
_  
Sua cabeça doía de modo insuportável. Não aguentaria por muito mais tempo. De nada adiantava fingir que a dor não existia enquanto insistia em conseguir dormir. Precisava de alguma coisa para aliviar o que sentia. E de preferência bem rápido.

Levantou da cama, calçou os chinelos, vestiu um robe branco por cima da camisola de seda também branca e olhou com inveja para as companheiras de quarto, que dormiam a sono profundo.

Lily andou bem devagar, tentando se apoiar nos móveis do quarto sem fazer barulho. A cabeça continuava latejando, o que resultava em leves tonturas enquanto caminhava.

Abriu a porta com todo cuiado para não fazer barulho. Quase pensou em desistir e voltar para a sua cama, mas uma nova pontada forte na caebça realçou ainda mais a sua idéia de fazer alguma coisa para acabar definitivamente com aquele tormento.

Ao descer os primeiros degraus da escada que levava a sala comunal da grifinória, pensou ter escutado algumas vozes, mas somente quando quase chegara ao final da escada, foi que teve a confirmação de que as vozes não eram fruto de sua imaginação. E que por sinal, eram vozes que ela sabia muito bem a quem pertenciam.

Conhecia a voz de seu namorado James. E não foi difícil para ela constatar a quem pertencia a voz que com ele conversava. Era de seu inseparável amigo Sirius Black, não havia dúvida.

Ela parou no penúltimo degrau ao escutar o seu nome. Sentiu que precisava escutar sobre o que os dois marotos conversavam (e que por sinal a envolvia) antes de permitir que eles notassem a sua presença.

- Prongs, a Evans nunca vai descobrir se nem eu, nem você falarmos nada - disse Sirius de um ejito descontraído. O moreno esticou as pernas em cima do sofá onde estava sentado e encarou o amigo com uma expressão de divertimento.

- Mas _elas_ são amigas - respondeu James, sua voz com um leve toque de tremor - E se _ela_ acabar abrindo a boca pra Lily?

- Justamente por serem amigas que ela não vai falar nada. Acha mesmo que ela arriscaria sua amizade com a Evans? - Lily viu Sirius levantar, um grande sorriso se formand em seus lábios - Além do mais, você é um maroto. O risco antes era um divertimento pra você!

- Antes eu não era namorado de Lily Evans! - Disse James, fazendo o moreno murchar seu sorriso.

- Se isso te faz um fraco, então não faça.

- Eu não disse que não iria fazer.

- Mas está com medo - completou Sirius, se largando novamente no sofá - Eu não pensei que namorar a senhorita monitora fosse fazer você virar um covarde.

- Eu sei o que faço da minha vida - disse James, se irritando com a provocação do amigo - E se vou fazer isso é por que quero e não por que duvida da minha coragem.

- Esse é o Prongs que eu conheço - respondeu Sirius, enquanto James saia pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda.

Lily fechou as mãos, enquanto sentia o sangue ferver. Não fazia a menor idéia do que o namorado ia fazer. Mas se envolvia sua melhor amiga em algo que ela não poderia saber depois, boa coisa não seria.

Mesmo com a cabeça doendo insuportávelmente, mesmo com as leves tonturas, elas resolveu que não deixaria as coisas por isso mesmo. Precisava saber o que James faria aquela hora da noite pois, mesmo que conseguisse aliviar sua dor, não dormiria pensando no que o maroto estava fazendo.

Aproveitando que Sirius deitara no sofá e estava com os olhos fechados, ela caminhou o mais rápido que suas pernas (e cabeça) permitiram em direção a saída da sala comunal, deserta, exceto pela presença do maroto.

Andando com muita dificuldade, tentou seguir James, que para sua sorte, não saíra com a capa da invisibilidade, o que tornaria impraticável segui-lo caso ele estivesse com ela. O Coração começou a bater mais forte e sua respiração a ficar mais difícil a cada passo que dava. Um grande medo invadiu o seu corpo, como se ele soubesse o que estava por vir.

A ruiva xingou o namorado mentalmente ao vê-lo subindo as escadas que levariam a Torre de Astronomia. "Com tantos lugares no castelo para ir, ele tinha que escolher justamente um com tantos degraus para subir?", pensou enquanto analisava o esforço que teria que fazer.

Se apoiou na parede e foi subindo cada degrau lentamente. A raiva ia aumentando a cada passo dado. O mesmo acontecia com a intensa curiosidade que também sentia naquele momento. Seria a hora da grande revelação.

Quando finalmente chegou na Sala de Astronomia, sua visão estava levemente embaçada. Ela piscou várias vezes até conseguir distinguir os borrões que estavam a sua frente. Ou melhor, o borrão, já que os corpos das outras duas pessoas que também estavam na sala, estavam tão próximos que pareciam um só.

Sentiu o corpo cambalear ao reconhecer quem eram. Seu namorado e sua melhor amiga. Aos beijos. Ou poderia dizer que um estava tentando sugar o outro pela boca?

A primeira coisa que sentiu foi uma raiva tão intensa que por pouco não gritou e avançou em cima deles. Mas uma pontada mais forte na cabeça a fez perceber que nada do que eles dissessem poderia mudar o que estavam fazendo naquele momento. Estava sendo traída pelas duas pessoas que mais confiava no mundo. E não ia dar a elas o prazer de vê-la naquele estado lastimável.

Saiu da sala, se esforçando para não fazer nenhum barulho que pudesse avisar sobre sua presença aos outros dois. E como se fosse um milagre, conseguiu voltar para seu dormitório sem esbarrar com o zelador Filch ou com alguns dos fantasmas.

A dor em sua cabeça foi substituída por uma outra dor. Uma bem maior e que não tinha remédio que a fizesse passar. Uma dor forte, insuportável, que estraçalhara seu coração e atormentara sua alma.

Quando deitou em sua cama, tudo que queria era esquecer sua existência. Esquecer que o mundo existia. E que houvesse alguém capaz de lhe fazer tal mal e sentir tanta dor como ele a fizera sentir. Tudo que desejou, antes de se consumida pelas lágrimas, era esquecer James Potter.

_( Fim do Flashback )_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

- Cafajeste - disse Alice, enquanto a ruiva levantava e começava a troca a roupa - Ele era seu namorado. E ela... sua melhor amiga.

- Nada como passar uma noite em claro chorando para colocar a cabeça no lugar, Alice - respondeu Lily, sua voz seca e fria, como nunca ninguem tinha escutado antes - A partir de hoje eu não pretendo mais ser a Lily de antes. Aquela que todos enganavam. Não vou gastar mais lágrimas com pessoas que não merecem.

Alice concordou e as duas resolveram descer para tomarem café-da-manhã no Salão Principal. Mas ao chegarem na sala comunal, aparentemente vazia a não ser pela presença de James, que esperava a namorada.

- Lily - ele disse animado, ao ver a ruiva descendo as escadas - Estava com saudades.

Ela colocou a mão na frente do corpo, impedindo que ele pudesse abraçá-la. Alice entendeu que isso era um sinal para ela sair da sala e assim o fez. james encarava Lily sem entender o motivo daquela atitude.

- O que foi? - o maroto perguntou preocupado, logo que a morena saiu da sala.

- Você ainda me pergunta o que foi? James, como pode ser capaz?

- Capaz de que?

- Coloque a mão em sua consciência! - Disse a ruiva, deixando james ainda mais assustado.

- Eu não...

- Se você não sabe, então não serei eu quem lhe dirá - ela respondeu se afastando. James foi atrás dela.

- Lily... - ele chamou, segurando-a em seu braço. A ruiva o olhou com raiva nos olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior para não dizer a ele tudo que estava sentindo.

- Adeus, Potter.

E sem dizer nem mais uma palavra, ela deu as costas para James, deixando o maroto atordoado e sem saber o que afinal de contas tinha acontecido.

Ao passar pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda, uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto da garota, que a enxugou rapidamente. Respirou fundo e seguiu para o Salão Principal sem olhar nem ao menos uma vez para trás.

* * *

Queria dizer que fiquei muito feliz com os comentários que recebi e que respondi a todos individualmente (espero nõ ter esquecido ninguém!) e portanto não farei isso aqui. Mas, não é por isso que deixarei de agradecer a **Mylla Evans, Lisa Black, Srta. Wheezy, Michelle Santos, Mah Clarinha, Lily Dany Potter, tiemi, -Nathi Black-, Mimi Granger, krol, BaBi Evans e .Miss.H.Granger.**. Obrigada por me incentivarem a continuar essa fic. E queria também agradecer minha super maninha-amiga-filha **Luciana**, que fora me aturar por quase 2 anos, me presenteou de todas as formas possíveis (inclusive com uma fic) e sempre esteve do meu lado, me apoiando e me ajudando em todos os momentos. 


	3. Capítulo 2: Um Novo Dia

**Capítulo 2 – Um Novo Dia **

"_Ela se Vestiu e se Olhou  
Sem Luxo, mas se perfumou" _

* * *

Seus pensamentos tentavam se concentrar a todo momento na aula que se desenrolava a sua frente. Não perder o fio da explicação já era difícil em condições normais, com Binns, o professor de História da Magia, falando sem parar em grandes revoltas de duendes. E com James Potter lhe bombardeando de bilhetes a cada cinco minutos, tornava tudo ainda mais difícil.

Depois de ignorar o décimo quinto bilhete consecutivo do maroto, ela pode constatar que ele não desistiria enquanto não conseguisse sua atenção. Largando a pena em cima da mesa, Lily parou com sua inútil tentativa de prestar atenção na explicação para se concentrar no pequeno pedaço de pergaminho a sua frente.

Ela o abriu lentamente, tentando não parecer curiosa sobre o seu conteúdo. A caligrafia não deixava dúvidas sobre quem era o seu autor.

"_O que está acontecendo? Precisamos conversar e não aceito um não como resposta _".

A ruiva deu um longo suspiro, enquanto amassava o pergaminho e o colocava junto a pilha dos outros quinze bilhetes por ela ignorados.

Sabia que não conseguiria mais prestar atenção na aula e acabou entregando seus pensamentos ao que acabara de ler. Será que devia conversar com James depois de tudo que ele lhe fizera? Nada do que o maroto dissesse poderia acabar coma dor que sentia naquele momento dentro de si. Sentia-se usada, um nada, alguém sem o menor valor. E o pior de tudo era o ódio que sentia de si por ter caído na conversa de um conquistador barato. De ter acreditado que ele não era a pessoa que sempre imaginara.

O sinal tocou anunciando o fim da aula. Lily guardou rapidamente o seu material e com um movimento da varinha, fez sumir todos os bilhetes de James que estavam em cima da mesa.

Saiu da sala, tentando se lembrar qual seria a próxima aula que teria naquele momento quando sentiu uma mão se fechar em torno de seu pulso e uma força empurra-la contra a parede.

- Lily? O que está acontecendo? – perguntou James com uma expressão de aflição. Lily pode sentir um leve tremor na voz do maroto.

- Eu já lhe disse que não temos mais nada pra conversar – ela respondeu, sua voz saindo bem fria. O rosto de James contraiu-se.

- Eu não te entendo. Até onde éramos namorados e hoje você me trata mal como se nem nos conhecêssemos.. O que eu fiz pra você?

- Coloque sua cabeça pra funcionar – respondeu a ruiva, tentando prosseguir. Mas James a impediu – Pense. Não sente sua consciência pesar?

- Eu não... – começou James, mas ela o impediu de prosseguir.

- É claro que você não sabe o que fez. Você nunca sabe. Seu ego o impede de ver qualquer coisa a sua frente.

- Está sendo injusta comigo. Me condenando por algo que eu não faço a menor idéia do que seja – disse James, sentindo-se ofendido. Lily riu.

- Não sabe? Então talvez se agarrar com a _melhor amiga _da _sua _namorada seja _nada pra você _!

O corpo de James tremeu e ele largou o pulso da ex-namorada. Lily entendeu essa reação. Sabia que ele entendera o motivo dela estar agindo daquela forma.

- Agora você entende? Agora sabe por que eu o condeno? – James abaixou o olhar e encarava os sapatos como se eles fosse muito interessantes.

- Eu sinto muito – ele disse sem encara-lo.

- SENTE MUITO? – ela gritou, atraindo a atenção dos alunos que passavam em volta – Como pôde fazer isso comigo? Ela era a minha melhor amiga!

- Eu não escolhi que _fosse ela _. Poderia ter sido qualquer outra garota da escola. Não posso fazer nada se acabou sendo com sua melhor amiga.

- NÃO PODE FAZER NADA? – gritou Lily novamente, extravasando sua raiva – Eu pensei que você gostasse de mim! Depois de insistir durante dois anos eu achava que você _realmente _gostava de mim.

Ele tentou se aproximar de Lily, mas ela se esquivou. Seu rosto estava marcado mais uma vez pelas lágrimas. E o ódio que sentia se intensificou ainda mais.

- Eu gosto de você, Lily – disse James, com a voz doce – Eu gosto muito de você!

- Gosta? Como você pode gostar de mim e me trair desse jeito? – questionou a ruiva, sua face escarlate.

- Gostando. Mas ainda somos muito novos. E apesar de gostar muito de você, não consigo ter um relacionamento... exclusivo. Ainda tenho muito tempo pra isso.

Lily sentiu a raiva chegar ao ápice. Como pudera acreditar que James não era mais aquele garoto exibicionista que uma vez enfrentara quando o vira azarar Severus Snape sem o menor motivo? Como pudera acreditar no amor que o maroto dizia sentir por ela e por causa disso, agora tinha o coração em pedaços?

- Pensei que você tivesse amadurecido nos últimos anos. Vejo que estava enganada.

Ela virou as costas ao dizer essas palavras e começou a andar. Pensou que James fosse chamá-la, lhe pedir perdão e fazer juras de amor eterno. Mas ele não o fez. Estava certa todo o tempo. James não a amava. E agora tudo estava perdido. Para sempre.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Os jardins e as terras do castelo refulgiam ao sol como se tivessem sido recém pintados. O céu sem nuvens sorria para o seu reflexo no lago liso e cintilante. O verde acetinado dos gramados ondeava ocasionalmente a brisa mansa.

A vontade de sair de sua cama era nula. A vontade de comemorar o fim dos exames (dos NIEM´s no seu caso) no jardim ou no último passeio do ano em Hogsmeade também era. Poderia passar os poucos dias que ainda teria que passar em Hogwarts dentro daquele aposento, sem ver nem falar com ninguém. E depois, nunca mais teria que ver ou ouvir a voz dele.

Depois de conversar com James, sentira que não era tão fácil assim esquecer do maroto, de seu sorriso, sua irritante mania de despentear os cabelos... gostar de alguém era muito fácil. O difícil era esquecer.

Conseguia se lembrar com nitidez de todos os detalhes do dia em que sua opinião sobre ele começara a mudar. E como a partir daquele momento, James a conquistara dia após dia.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_(Flashback) _

Andava concentrada no pergaminho que lia. Era mais um dos muitos relatórios de monitoria que teria que entregar naquele dia. Mas aquele era de uma pessoa em especial.

Quer dizer, não é James Potter fosse especial para ela. Mas o que surpreendia a monitora era ele ter um número de detenções e punições maior que todos os outros alunos juntos. Isto é, se ela também não considerasse Sirius Black.

Lily só percebeu que havia alguém a sua frente depois de já ter trombado com a mesma. E para seu azar, era um sonserino. O pior deles.

- Além de _sangue-ruim _é cega também? – escutou a voz arrastada de Lucius Malfoy, o garoto de longos cabelos platinados e orbes azuis.

- Me desculpe – pediu Lily irritada, se abaixando para pegar os relatórios que deixara cair no chão com a colisão – É que é muito difícil ver cobras se arrastando pelo chão.

- Você se acha muito esperta – retrucou Lucius, prensando a garota contra a parede.

- Me solta – ela pediu, enquanto sua mão tateava em busca da varinha no bolso.

- Pra que a pressa? PODERÍAMOS nos divertir! – continuou o sonserino, passando os lábios pelo pescoço da garota.

- Até um trasgo é mais interessante que você – disse Lily, tentando livrar seus braços das mãos que a seguravam.

Lucius apenas sorriu e encarou os orbes verdes a sua frente. Ele aproximou vagarosamente seus lábios dos dela, apreciando com prazer toda a expressão de terror no rosto da ruiva.

Antes que o toque acontecesse, Lily cuspiu com força na face do loiro, que recuou soltando-a. Ela tentou sacar a varinha, mas antes que conseguisse alcança-la, se viu novamente encurralada pelo sonserino, que mantinha sua varinha apontada para a ruiva.

- Vai se arrepender disso – ele disse, um sorriso se formando em seus lábios.

Lily fechou os olhos sem saber qual feitiço a atingiria. Mas isso nunca aconteceu. Depois de ficar alguns segundos com os olhos fechados, ela os entreabriu e pode ver o corpo de Lucius no chão. Mais a sua frente, estava ninguém menos que James Potter.

- Está tudo bem com você? – perguntou o maroto, mas ela não respondeu. O choque de tudo ainda era grande demais para conseguir balbuciar uma sílaba.

James deu um passo a frente, querendo chegar mais perto para ter a certeza de que estava tudo bem com a garota. Mas algo o impediu de realizar o seu intento. Parada a poucos centímetros de distância do corpo do sonserino que jazia no chão, estava Madame Norris, a gata do zelador Argus Filch.

Ele não pensou duas vezes, quando a gata se afastou, provavelmente a procura de seu dono. Pegou a mão de Lily e a puxou o mais rápido que conseguiu, passando por diversas passagens secretas que ele conhecia muito bem e chegando a frente do quadro da Mulher Gorda em pouco menos de cinco minutos.

Os dois encostaram na parede tentando fazer a respiração voltar ao normal. Lily encarou James, sua cabeça confusa demais para entender alguma coisa.

- Ob-brigada – balbuciou com dificuldade. Seu corpo tremia.

- Não precisa agradecer, Lily. Não fiz mais do que a minha obrigação – respondeu James sorrindo marotamente, sua mão passando pelo cabelo.

- Evans, Potter – corrigiu a ruiva, que não parecia brava por ter sido chamada pelo apelido.

- Que seja.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – disse Lily. James balançou os ombros e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça – Por que me tirou correndo de lá? Quer dizer, eu poderia explicar o que aconteceu. Por acaso ficou com medo de pegar mais uma detenção?

- A verdade é que... – começou James, ficando frente a frente com Lily, provocando um calafrio na garota – Eu não queria que sobrasse pra você.

Lily ficou surpresa com a revelação. Então James se preocupava com ela?

- Só é uma pena que meus relatórios tenham ficado por lá. Logo, vão acabar sabendo que eu tive alguma coisa a ver com a estuporação do Malfoy.

- Está falando _desses _relatórios? – perguntou James, tirando um maço de pergaminho de dentro do bolso – Você me subestima, Lily.

A ruiva sorriu e observou o maroto sumir para a sala comunal.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo seu rosto. Estava cansada de chorar por uma pessoa que não merecia. Estava cansada de sofrer. E principalmente, estava cansada de dizer ao seu coração para superar aquela insuportável dor.

"Por que os dias não podem passar mais rápido?" – pensou. Se soubesse um feitiço para tal, não pensaria duas vezes e o faria.

Escutou a porta do quarto abrir e ao ver que era Alice, tentou enxugar rapidamente o rosto e forçar um sorriso em seus lábios, antes que a morena visse o seu estado. Mas era tarde demais.

- Chorando novamente por causa do Potter?

- Eu não estava chorando... – mentiu Lily, tentando parecer que estava bem.

- Você mente muito mal, sabia? – falou Alice, fazendo a ruiva sorrir e concordar – Você tem que esquece-lo. E esquecer o que ele fez por você!

- Falar é fácil. O difícil é fazer!

- Continuar trancada nesse quarto, chorando por causa de alguém que não vale nada e que está nesse momento se divertindo em Hogsmeade com a sua ex-melhor amiga não vai ajudar muito.

- Ele está em Hogsmeade? Com ela? – perguntou Lily, dando um pulo da cama.

Alice sorriu e confirmou. Lily era sempre muito calma e eram raras as vezes que tinha visto a ruiva perder a paciência. E sempre que isso acontecia, ela era dominada por um grande senso de justiça. E como ela não conseguia ficar parada sem fazer nada, enquanto via a amiga mergulhar em lágrimas por causa de James, estava mais do que na hora de "acordar o furacão ruivo".

- Sinceramente acho que você devia fazer alguma coisa para se vingar deles.

- E o que eu posso fazer? – perguntou Lily desorientada. Todo o sofrimento tinha embaralhado seus pensamentos de tal maneira que ela não conseguia ter nenhuma idéia.

- Pra começar, você vai lavar o rosto, mudar de roupa e ir pra Hogsmeade comigo – disse Alice, empurrando Lily para o banheiro.

- Mas e o Frank?

- Eu disse para ele ir com alguns amigos. Meu namorado não se importou nem um pouco com isso – respondeu a morena sorrindo – O que você está esperando? Daqui a pouco Filch não nos deixa sair.

Lily concordou. Ela foi para o banheiro, onde lavou o rosto repetidas vezes até os olhos pararem de arder. Voltou para o quarto, trocou o habitual uniforme de Hogwarts por uma saia jeans (nem muito curta, nem muito comprida) e uma blusa de alcinha verde (combinando com os seus olhos) e possuía um leve decote. Calçou uma sandália de salto não muito alto e prendeu os cabelos em um belo rabo de cavalo.

- O que acha? – perguntou para Alice, enquanto olhava para sua imagem refletida no espelho.

- Só faltam duas coisas – respondeu a morena, entregando um batom rosa claro pra ruiva passar. Depois, pegou um vidro de perfume da ruiva, nunca usado, e que tinha sido presente de James – Agora sim.

Ela olhou novamente a sua imagem refletida no espelho. Estava na hora de encarar o mundo. E principalmente, estava na hora de encarar James Potter.

* * *

Eu demorei mais do que imaginava pra publicar esse capítulo. Acontece que as aulas voltaram e eu estou bastante enrolada, por isso não pude nem ao menos responder individualmente cada comentário. Espero que me desculpem. Não tenho previsão do próximo capítulo, mas acredito que ele não vá demorar muito.

Agradecimentos e dedicatória para **Lisa Black, Mah Clarinha, Michelle Santos, Debby Potter, Srta. Wheezy, krol, BaBi Evans, tiemi, Bebely Black**. Muito obrigada pelos comentários e espero que continuem gostando da fic.


	4. Capítulo 3: O Troco

**Capítulo 3 – O Troco **

_"Lágrimas por Ninguém  
Só por que é Triste o Fim  
Todo Amor se Acabou _

* * *

Hogsmeade parecia diferente, apesar de tudo continuar exatamente do mesmo jeito que antes. O que mudara era o que havia dentro dela. Voltar ao lugar onde estivera com James em suas últimas visitas, ver cada lugar que passaram, lembrar de cada momento, cada palavra trocada, cada beijo...

O que estava fazendo ali? Será que já não bastava ficar revivendo em sua memória repetidas vezes a cena de seu namorado com sua melhor amiga? Precisava mesmo vê-los juntos novamente, além de ter que fingir que nada tinha acontecido?

Lily hesitou ao parar em frente ao Três Vassouras. Sabia que ele estaria lá dentro. Com ela. Se divertindo, bebendo, conversando... ou até bem mais do que isso.

Respirou fundo e empurrou a porta com força, entrando no bar, seguida por Alice. Como sempre, o local estava lotado, com praticamente todas as mesas ocupadas. Um ambiente quente, barulhento e enfumaçado.

A ruiva passou os olhos rapidamente pelo bar e não demorou a encontrar quem procurava. Lá estava _ele_, o cabelo despenteado como sempre. Um grande sorriso estampado no rosto. Entretido em uma conversa. _Com ela _.

Os outros três marotos também estavam na mesa. Mas para _ela _, James era o único ocupante. E pelas expressões nos rostos de Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettiggrew, eles não estavam nem um pouco satisfeitos com essa "exclusividade".

Dorca Meadowes. A responsável por tudo que estava acontecendo. Não que Lily achasse que James não tivesse culpa. Mas Dorcas poderia ter evitado aquela situação. Poderia ter dado valor a amizade de sete anos. E principalmente, poderia ter evitado a situação de constrangimento que se formou após o casal perceber a presença da ruiva.

Por coincidência (ou ironia do destino, segundo pensou Lily) a única mesa vaga era a mesa mais próxima da dos marotos. Ela sentiu as pernas pesarem e não conseguiu continuar andando. Era visível no rosto do casal que ela encarava, que era a pessoa que eles menos esperavam ver naquele momento.

Lily baixou o olhar e encarou o chão. Aquele momento estava sendo mais difícil do que esperava. Mas ao sentir o toque de Alice em seu ombro, foi como se seu corpo tivesse sido inundado por uma grande força e coragem. Ergueu o rosto e caminhou com determinação até a mesa vaga.

− Você foi incrível! – falou Alice, sentando em frente a amiga, que ficou de costas para a mesa dos marotos – Por um instante achei que você fosse sair correndo pela porta.

− Por um instante _eu realmente _pensei em fazer isso – respondeu Lily, fazendo a amiga sorrir. A ruiva ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, resistindo a tentação de olhar para a mesa vizinha.

− O que importa é que você conseguiu – completou a morena – Você tem que ver a cara da Dorcas. Esta tentando a todo custo fazer James parar de olhar pra você!

− Fico impressionada com a falsidade dela. Como pude acreditar por tanto tempo que fosse minha amiga?

− As pessoas podem nos surpreender da maneira que menos esperamos – falou Alice, olhando de James para a amiga – E você, vai ficar parada aqui sem fazer nada?

− O que você espera que eu faça? – perguntou Lily, aumentando seu tom de voz sem perceber. Mas acabou se dando conta, ao ouvir o ex-namorado tossir, que ele escutaria tudo que dissesse se continuasse falando naquele tom de voz – A vontade que sinto é de esganá-lo.

− Por que você não vai até lá e arma um escândalo?

− Eu lá tenho cara de pessoa que gosta de fazer escândalo? – respondeu Lily, tamborilando os dedos em cima da mesa, um sinal de que estava nervosa.

− Você não costumava se incomodar _com isso _quando recusava as investidas de James para Hogwarts inteira ouvir.

Alice escapou por pouco de receber uma resposta bem agressiva da amiga. Madame Rosmerta chegou naquele instante perguntando o que as meninas iam querer. Tudo que a morena recebeu foi um olhar fuzilante da ruiva, enquanto agradecia mentalmente pela sua "salvação".

− O que vocês vão querer? – perguntou a jovem filha do dono do bar.

− Duas cervejas amanteigadas, por favor – pediu Alice.

Foi quando elas escutaram risadas vinda da mesa vizinha. Lily teve que se segurar na mesa para não levantar e dar um belo tapa no rosto de cada um dos "traidores", principalmente em James, que era de longe, quem tinha a risada mais escandalosa.

− Ainda acho que você precisa fazer alguma coisa – insistiu Alice, fazendo os olhos de Lily se encherem de lágrimas.

− Mas o que? – ela perguntou, tentando evitar a todo custo que as lágrimas escorressem pelo rosto.

− Ataque-o em seu ponto fraco!

− E desde quando ele tem um? – questionou Lily, abrindo a garrafa que Rosmerta acabara de colocar a sua frente. Ela fez tanta força, que acabou derrubando um pouco do conteúdo em cima da mesa – Até parece que você não o conhece. Ele é um maroto! Eles simplesmente se acham perfeitos demais para ter um "ponto fraco".

− Todo mundo tem um – argumentou Alice, mas Lily não se convenceu – Pense! Tem que ter alguma coisa que o derrube.

− Além de um rabo de saia?

− LILY! – a morena aumentou o tom de voz, atraindo novamente a atenção de James na mesa vizinha – Será possível que não existe nada que o deixe muito mal?

Lily fechou os olhos tentando forçar sua mente a se lembrar de alguma coisa que pudesse ferir James. Mas essa "coisa" parecia simplesmente não existir. Depois de muito forçar, ela já estava chegando a conclusão de que não havia nada, quando se lembrou de uma coisa.

− Tem... uma coisa.

− Que coisa? – perguntou Alice, ficando empolgada. Lily estava tão vermelha que parecia prestes a explodir.

− James nunca suportou perder alguém de que estivesse afim para outro garoto.

− Como sabe disso?

− Ele deixou escapar isso um dia, quando falou que quase matou o Fabian Prewett por que soube que ele estava saindo com uma garota que ele estava afim.

− Claro! – Alice deu um tapa na própria testa – Apesar da traição, ele disse que ainda gostava de você. É tudo simples!

− Simples? Acho que você bateu na sua cabeça com força demais!

Mas Lily não gostou nem um pouco do brilho que ela viu no olhar de Alice. E ficou bem assustada, pois sabia que aquilo não significava boa coisa.

− Você só precisa arrumar um novo namorado – disse a morena como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

− E você tem a coragem de dizer que isso é simples?

− Mas não pode ser qualquer pessoa. Tem que ser alguém que _realmente afete _o James – continuou Alice, sem dar importância pra expressão de incredulidade da amiga.

− Você enlouqueceu.

− Eu sugeriria um sonserino como Malfoy ou Snape... mas isto está fora de cogitação. Seria demais até mesmo pra você!

− Você _realmente _enlouqueceu!

− Talvez alguém muito próximo a ele... alguém que James não esperasse que ficasse com você!

− Alice... falta exatamente uma semana para as aulas acabarem e voltarmos para casa e eu nunca mais precisarei ver o James. Supondo que eu aceitasse esse seu plano maluco, onde você acha que eu conseguiria uma pessoa próxima ao James e que aceite ficar comigo?

A morena viu os ocupantes da mesa vizinha se levantarem e teve uma idéia.

− Eu conheço alguém que se encaixa perfeitamente nesse papel.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A volta para o castelo pareceu demorar uma eternidade. Lily simplesmente não conseguia acreditar em todo o plano de Alice para se vingar de James. Sentia que vivia num completo pesadelo e que, quando acordasse, James não a teria traído e Dorcas ainda seria sua melhor amiga.

A cada passo que dava, sentia o peso em seu coração aumentar. Sabia que dar o troco não apagaria todo o sofrimento que ainda sentia. Mas também não conseguia suportar a idéia de simplesmente cruzar os braços e não fazer nada.

Por que fora se apaixonar? Ou melhor, por que fora se apaixonar por James Potter? Aquele que vira tantas vezes saindo com as mais diversas garotas, que não passava uma semana sequer sem uma detenção... aquele que desde o quinto ano cismara com ela, fazendo seu coração bater mais forte todas as vezes que o via, apesar de sempre resistir aos intermináveis pedidos para sair com ele.

O amor era um sentimento realmente muito engraçado. Ela demorara tanto tempo para ceder a ele com medo de sofrer. Tudo para acontecer justamente o que mais temia.

Pensando bem, ela começava a chegar a conclusão de que o plano de Alice não era tão absurdo assim. Era um jeito de faze-lo sentir a mesma coisa que sentia.

A voz do quadro da Mulher Gorda lhe perguntando a senha, a tirou de seus pensamentos e a fez voltar a realidade.

− Delícias Gasosas – respondeu Alice, olhando de cara feia para Lily, que se mantivera em silêncio durante todo o percurso de Hogsmeade a Hogwarts.

A sala comunal não estava cheia. A maioria dos alunos da Grifinória ainda estavam em Hogsmeade ou aproveitando o dia de verão no lago. Mas os marotos estavam lá. Remus e Peter jogando uma partida de Snap Explosivo. E James sem saber se dava atenção a Dorcas ou a Sirius.

− É o momento perfeito – sussurrou Alice em seu ouvido.

− Não sei se tenho coragem...

− É a sua chance. E talvez você não tenha outra – insistiu Alice.

Lily concordou e deu o primeiro passo. Alice fez um gesto com a mão que indicava que ela devia continuar. A ruiva contou até dez e seguiu determinada (ou nem tanto) na direção dos garotos.

A partida de Snap Explosivo terminara. Remus sentara no sofá ao lado de Dorcas e Peter ao seu lado. Enquanto caminhava, Lily pensou se realmente teria coragem para o que estava prestes a fazer. Pensou também se não seria melhor desistir, ou talvez, trocar de alvo. Mas ao buscar o olhar de Alice, sentiu que o plano não seria o mesmo se não fosse com a "pessoa certa".

James parou de conversar com Dorcas na mesma hora que viu a ruiva parada a sua frente. Ele esperou que ela dissesse alguma coisa, mas como Lily não o fez, achou melhor "tomar a iniciativa".

− Lily, você quer falar...

− _Com você _– ela respondeu, apontando para Sirius

− Comigo? – perguntou Sirius, bastante surpreso.

− É Black... _com você _! – repetiu Lily, encarando o maroto de olhos azuis para não ter que olhar para James – Em particular.

Sirius não viu outra alternativa a não ser levantar e acompanhar a ruiva até um canto afastado, porém visível tanto para Alice quanto para James.

− E então? – falou, curioso para saber o que Lily queria com ele.

Ela olhou para Alice, pedindo ajuda com o olhar. Mas esta apenas continuou a fazer sinais, incentivando-a a continuar com o plano.

− Evans?

− Ahn? – ela olhou novamente para Sirius, que esperava que ela dissesse alguma coisa.

− O que você queria falar comigo?

− Falar? Ah sim, é claro... – ela tentou procurar um assunto que pudesse falar para enrolar o maroto, mas novamente sua mente a deixava na mão – É que...

Sirius sorriu. Ela já estava acostumado a ver as garotas nervosas perto dele a ponto de não conseguirem formar uma frase. Mas definitivamente ele não esperava ver Lily Evans, a ex-namorada do seu melhor amigo nessa situação.

− Calma – ele disse, colocando suas mãos nos ombros dela, que entendeu naquele gesto, um sinal de que devia prosseguir.

− Sabe o que é, Black... – ela começou, ficando em silêncio novamente.

− Sem querer ser grosso, eu não posso saber se você ainda não falou nada.

− É que – "pense em alguma coisa", ela disse para si mesma.

− Você quer falar do James, não é? – arriscou Sirius ao perceber que Lily parecia muito confusa.

− James? – ela olhou novamente para o ex-namorado do outro lado da sala, que recusava todas as investidas de Dorcas e não conseguia tirar os olhos do lugar que ela estava com Sirius – Sim... quer dizer, não.

− Você está me deixando confuso, _Evans_.

Evans. Seu próprio sobrenome martelava em sua cabeça na incansável busca por algo que a ajudasse naquele momento. Evans, Evans, Evans... frases soltas que começaram a aparecer…

"_Quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer que é Evans pra você?" _

Por que ele sempre insistia em chamá-la pelo sobrenome?

"_Nós não somos amigos para você me chamar de Lily". _

Somente os amigos a chamavam assim.

"_Adeus, Potter". _

Eles tinham terminado. James era um maroto que insistia em chamá-la de Lily antes de namorarem. Mas Sirius era um maroto e a chamava de Evans...

Então veio a luz...

− Está tudo bem com você? – perguntou Sirius, ficando preocupado com a garota que não falava nada.

− Sirius?

− Sim?

− Por que não me chama de Lily?

Sirius sentiu-se ainda mais confuso. Ela demorara todo aquele tempo para lhe fazer aquela simples pergunta cuja resposta era tão clara como água?

− Seria por que eu sou o melhor amigo de James... e ele agora é seu ex-namorado?

− Mas isso não deveria interferir em nosso relacionamento – completou Lily, espantada com as próprias palavras.

− Nosso... – Sirius engasgou – Relacionamento?

− Amizade – completou a ruiva rapidamente – Somos amigos, não?

− Eu sempre pensei que você não gostava de mim já que sempre fui contra o namoro de vocês!

− São águas passadas – respondeu Lily, suando frio. Sirius ameaçou tirar as mãos de seus ombros, mas na mesma hora, ela as segurou e ficou com as suas mãos sobre as dele – E então, podemos ser amigos, _Sirius_?

− Se você quer assim, _Lily _.

A ruiva sorriu. Mas percebeu que Sirius tinha dado a conversa por encerrada. Ele retirou as mãos de seus ombros e estava virando, quando ela percebeu que precisava fazer alguma coisa com urgência ou todo plano iria por água abaixo.

Fechando os olhos, ela procurou ter calma e pensar com rapidez. E antes que Sirius pudesse dar o primeiro passo, ela o chamou novamente.

− Sirius?

− Sim? – o moreno a olhou com surpresa e curiosidade.

− Tem mais uma coisa – ela disse, mordendo o lábio inferior. A pior parte estava por vir.

− Que seria?

Lily não respondeu. Simplesmente se jogou nos braços dele, selando seus lábios. Sirius ficou ainda mais surpreso com a atitude da garota e ela esperava que ele não correspondesse ao contato. Mas como se tratava de Sirius Black ( e este jamais recusava um beijo vindo de uma garota, principalmente se fosse bonita ), ela logo se viu "enlaçada" pelo garoto, que a beijava de um jeito que a deixou tonta.

Quando o contato foi interrompido, Lily instantaneamente procurou por James na sala. E um sorriso interior nasceu ao constatar que a expressão no rosto dele era exatamente a mesma que ela vira em seu rosto ao se olhar no espelho na noite anterior.

Foi quando percebeu que Sirius ainda estava a sua frente, esperando uma explicação para aquele ato. Uma explicação que ela não podia dar. Então fez a única coisa que podia fazer. Disse a primeira coisa que veio na sua cabeça:

− A gente se vê por aí – e saiu o mais depressa que suas pernas permitiram, em direção ao dormitório feminino, com Alice atrás dela.

− Incrível – falou a morena, após fechar a porta do quarto – Simplesmente incrível!

Lily sentou na cama, ainda em estado de choque. Estava tudo acabado.

− Lily, o que foi? – perguntou Alice, ajoelhando a seus pés, ao ver que a ruiva chorava.

− Acabou.

− Está chorando por causa dele? – a ruiva meneou a cabeça.

− Nem por causa dele, nem por minha causa. Apenas chorando por que é triste o fim.

* * *

Sim, eu demorei (essa frase já virou rotina pra mim). Mas eu não faria isso se não estivesse realmente muito ocupada e com pouquíssimo tempo livre. Mas eu espero que vocês gostem do capítulo. No próximo capítulo, as coisas vão começar a mudar.

Esse capítulo foi postado hoje em comemoração ao meu aniversário de dois anos de fanfiction, já que no dia 16 de fevereiro de 2004, eu me registrava nesse site e dava início a minha carreira de ficwriter (como se isso fosse grande coisa!).

Agradecimentos mais do que especiais as pessoas que alegram meu dia e me dão forças para continuar com essa história. Muito obrigada por tudo, vocês não têm idéia de como me fazem feliz com os comentários. Por isso, eu dedico esse capítulo especialmente para **BaBi Evans, Bebely Black, Michelle Santos, gaby-fdj-black, .Miss.H.Granger., Larii, tiemi, Lisa Black, Mah Clarinha, Gabiii, krol.lx e JhU Radcliffe **


	5. Capítulo 4: Dor de Cotovelo

**Capítulo 4 – Dor de Cotovelo**

_Ele quis lhe Pedir pra Ficar  
De nada ia Adiantar_

* * *

Um sentimento de raiva dominava o seu corpo. Queria brigar, machucar... queria tirar aquela dor que ardia em seu peito como se milhares de agulhas o espetassem a cada segundo.

Sua namorada e seu melhor amigo.

"Mas Lily não era mais a sua namorada" – foi o que lhe disse uma voz dentro de sua cabeça.

Mas aquela era a sua garota... a sua ruiva. Não permitia que nenhum outro garoto a tocasse. Principalmente se esse garoto atendesse pelo nome de Sirius Black.

E ele não conseguia acreditar como seu grande amigo Padfoot poderia tê-lo traído daquela maneira.

Lily subiu correndo as escadas para o dormitório feminino após o ocorrido. James sentiu vontade de pular no pescoço de Sirius, de machucá-lo até fazê-lo sentir uma dor semelhante a dor que sentia. Mas ele não podia. Ele simplesmente não conseguia.

Sem saber o que fazer, ele não viu outra alternativa a não ser seguir o mesmo caminho da ex-namorada, só que para o dormitório masculino. E nem mesmo os apelos insistentes de Dorcas foram suficientes para convencê-lo a ficar.

Como pudera ser tão burro a ponto de perder Lily Evans, a garota que ele demorara simplesmente dois anos para conquistar? Tudo por causa de uma necessidade idiota de provar que ele ainda era o grande Prongs, o conquistador.

James entrou no quarto, fechando a porta com força. Ajoelhou em frente ao seu malão e começou a tirar tudo que havia lá dentro. Se conhecia bem seu amigo, ele logo subiria para conversarem sobre o acontecido. E a última coisa que ele queria naquele momento era conversar sobre aquilo.

Ele mal teve tempo de retirar todas as suas coisas do malão, quando Sirius entrou no quarto, confirmando a previsão de James.

− Prongs, precisamos conversar – falou o maroto de olhos azuis, fechando a porta.

− Agora eu estou ocupado, Pads – respondeu o maroto de óculos, fingindo estar concentrado em um par de meias.

− A quem você está tentando enganar? Eu sei que você só está fingindo que está arrumando as suas coisas.

− Para a sua informação, eu estou realmente tentando arrumar o meu malão – mentiu James, ainda sem encarar o amigo – Além disso, nós não temos nada para conversar. Se você quer ficar com a Evans então o problema é só seu. Ela não é mais a minha namorada.

− Eu fico muito aliviado em ouvir isso – disse Sirius, colocando a mão no peito e respirando fundo – Seria realmente um problema se você se importasse. Sabe, a Lily beija muito bem.

O maroto teve que desviar para não ser acertado por um livro arremessado por James, que por pouco, não acertou Remus, que entrou no quarto exatamente naquele instante.

− Quanta violência – disse Remus em tom de brincadeira, pegando para o objeto que quase o acertara.

− Não enche, Moony – retrucou James, voltando sua atenção para o seu malão.

− E agressividade – completou Remus, um sorriso maroto em seus lábios.

− Liga não, Moony. O Prongs não está em um bom dia.

Dessa vez, James conseguiu acertar o seu alvo. O livro de Poções de James acertara Sirius na região do estômago.

− Slughorn não vai ficar feliz em saber a nova função que você deu para o seu livro – disse Sirius, massageando o local atingido.

− Acho bom você ficar quieto se não quiser se machucar novamente.

James escapou por um triz de ser acertado pelo seu próprio livro, que Sirius arremessara nele de volta.

− Escutem vocês dois – disse Remus, se colocando entre os dois garotos – Eu não vejo nenhum motivo para vocês estarem se desentendendo desse jeito. Vocês são amigos, sempre foram amigos e isso não devia mudar por causa...bem, por causa de um mal entendido.

− Diz isso pro veado aí – retrucou Sirius, deitando em sua cama com o travesseiro sobre a barriga.

− É cervo! – respondeu James se levantando, os punhos fechados.

− Que seja – respondeu Sirius, gemendo de dor - Você me atacou sem motivos!

− Sem motivos? Você beijou a Lily!

− Correção: A Lily me beijou – respondeu Sirius, sentando na cama e encarando o amigo – Eu não tenho culpa se nem a sua ruivinha conseguiu resistir aos meus encantos!

Remus teve que segurar James para que ele não avançasse em Sirius.

− Você poderia não ter correspondido – argumentou o maroto de óculos, enquanto tentava se livrar de Remus.

− Eu tenho um nome a zelar – retrucou Sirius, apertando o travesseiro com força contra a barriga, ao sentir uma nova fisgada de dor – Já viu Sirius Black recusar beijo de mulher?

James teve sorte (ou azar) que Remus conseguiu segurá-lo e o impediu novamente de avançá-lo em Sirius.

− James, você está sendo infantil – disse Remus, puxando-o para longe do maroto de olhos azuis.

− Você vai ficar do lado dele, Moony?

− Eu não estou do lado de ninguém – defendeu-se Remus, soltando James – Mas admita que você está atacando o Sirius sem motivos.

− Sem motivos? – falou James, aumentando seu tom de voz – Eu já te disse... ELE BEIJOU A LILY... LILY EVANS... lembra quem é?

− Eu sei muito bem quem ela é – respondeu o lobisomem, no exato momento que Sirius abriu a boca para retrucar – Mas parece que é você quem se esqueceu... até onde eu saiba, a Lily não é mais sua namorada...

− Eu...

James tentou argumentar, mas percebeu que Remus tinha razão. Sentou-se em sua cama, olhando cabisbaixo para os sapatos. Lily não era mais a sua namorada. Aquela era uma verdade que até então ele ainda não tinha assimilado caiu como um balde de água fria sobre sua cabeça.

− Acho que você deve um pedido de desculpas para o Sirius – sugeriu Remus, sentando ao lado de James. Este concordou.

− Me desculpe, Pads.

Sirius levantou da cama, sentando ao lado de James.

− Olha cara, se o que você viu te incomodou tanto, é só você me falar que eu juro que na próxima vez que a Evans tentar me beijar... isso é, se houver uma próxima vez – ele completou ao ver a expressão no rosto de James ao encara-lo – Eu juro que não deixo acontecer.

− Obrigado, Pads. Mas se não for com você, pode ser com outra pessoa. O problema é que eu não estou preparado para vê-la com mais ninguém.

− Se gostava tanto assim dela, por que então você foi acabar ficando com a Dorcas? – perguntou Remus. James trocou olhares com Sirius, antes de responder.

− Sabe aquelas besteiras que você faz na vida sem ter a intenção de fazer? Eu não queria ficar com outra garota que não fosse a Lily...

− Mas acabou fazendo justamente isso – completou Remus. James concordou.

− E acabei perdendo-a... para sempre.

− Como assim "para sempre"? – falou Sirius, passando o braço pelo ombro de James – Cadê o bom e velho Prongs que nunca desiste de uma coisa quando a quer?

− Em algum lugar por aí – respondeu James, desanimado. Remus também passou o braço em volto do ombro do amigo.

− Ele está dentro de você... só precisa encontra-lo.

− Ok Moony... isso foi meio gay – disse Sirius, fazendo os garotos rirem.

− Vocês são os melhores amigos que alguém poderia ter – falou James, empurrando a cabeça de Remus com uma mão e a de Sirius com a outra, fazendo-os baterem com a testa um no outro.

− Isso dói, James – falou Sirius, massageando a testa.

Os três riram novamente e nesse momento chegou Peter, com as mãos empanturradas de doce. Ele olhou para o três amigos, curioso para saber o motivo das risadas.

− Qual é a graça?

− Wormtail, onde você estava?

− Na cozinha. Fui pegar algo pra comer – respondeu Peter, colocando um doce inteiro dentro da boca – Eu estava com fome.

− E quando você não está? – falou Sirius, indo para a sua cama.

− E você Sirius, quem diria... pegando a Evans.

Peter foi atingido em cheio pelo sapato de James.

− Isso doeu, James...

− Era pra machucar mesmo – respondeu James com raiva, deitando na cama.

− Acho melhor irmos dormir – falou Remus e todos concordaram.

Aquele tinha sido um dia bem difícil... mas James não podia imaginar que o pior ainda estava por vir.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Ele não conseguiu dormir durante toda a noite. Sua cabeça latejava. E sua mente ficava repassando aquela cena, repetidas vezes, sem cansar. De vários ângulos, em várias velocidades.

James não conseguia ficar mais deitado. Tudo a sua volta o incomodava, o irritava. Sentia vontade de bater sua cabeça na parede para ver se ela parava de doer. E se parava de lhe mostrar a cena que mais odiara presenciar.

Por que tinha colocado tudo a perder? Essa era a pergunta que não saia de sua cabeça. Se ele era apaixonado por Lily, se tinha passado dois longos anos tentando convencer a ruiva de que era uma boa pessoa, de que tinha mudado, por que então trocar tudo simplesmente para sentir novamente a sensação de ficar com alguém sem sentir nada mais.

Abriu a porta com cuidado e desceu silenciosamente para a sala comunal. Sentou na poltrona mais perto da lareira e ficou observando as últimas chamas extinguirem-se gradativamente.

As primeiras luzes começaram a incidir sobre a sala, mas James não saiu do lugar. Não estava dormindo. Estava apenas concentrado, pensando em tudo que tinha feito. Em tudo que poderia fazer.

Aos poucos os alunos da Grifinória começaram a aparecer, alguns passavam direto pela sala comunal em direção a saída pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda, outros paravam, conversavam um pouco, riam de James que continuava imóvel ou suspiravam ao velo de pijama (no caso das meninas).

Mas ele sabia que ela ia ter que aparecer. Alguma hora Lily Evans teria que descer por aquela escada. E ela não teria como escapar dele.

Depois de muito tempo, quando sua barriga já roncava de fome e os outros três marotos já tinham descido para tomarem seus respectivos cafés-da-manhã, foi que ela apareceu.

Linda como sempre. E foi quando ele teve a certeza de que era ela quem ele realmente amava.

− Lily – ele gritou ao vê-la descendo as escadas.

Mas ela não parou.

− Lily – insistiu o maroto, correndo atrás dela.

− Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer...

− Que é Evans pra mim? – ele completou a frase, forçando-a a parar e encara-lo – Acho que já passamos dessa fase, não acha?

− Já passamos de muitas fases, Potter – ela respondeu com frieza, tentando não olhar para ele.

− Principalmente a fase que você me chamava de Potter... eu gostava muito mais quando era James.

− E eu gostava muito mais quando acreditava que você realmente valia a pena!

− Lily, não faz assim. Eu tenho certeza de que você ainda gosta de mim – ele disse, tentando colocar a mão no rosto dela, que se esquivou.

− E eu tenho certeza de que vou acabar com esse sentimento da mesma forma que você acabou com parte dele.

− Isso que dizer que não tem mais volta? – ele perguntou, encarando os sapatos – Quer dizer que se eu te implorar, me humilhar, te pedir desculpas e fazer tudo que você quiser e me pedir...

− De nada vai adiantar – Lily respondeu, os olhos molhados. Você teve sua chance, Potter. Acabou.

James viu Lily sair da sala, sem conseguir dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Então tudo havia mesmo chegado ao seu fim.

Ele perdera Lily Evans.

* * *

Quatro meses... quatro longos meses

Eu realmente merecia que ninguém mais acompanhasse essa história. Mas eu espero que vcs consigam entender pelo menos um pouco do que aconteceu comigo (maiores informações, visite meu profile). Eu jamais deixaria essa fic tanto tempo sem atualizar sem motivos. Espero que me desculpem e que continuem acompanhando a história.

O próximo capítulo não deve demorar. Eu não sei ao certo quanto tempo vai demorar pra ele sair, mas garanto que não serão 4 meses. Isso eu prometo e podem ter certeza de que vou cumprir.

Agradecimentos a todas as pessoas que comentaram no último capítulo. Se eu não abandonei essa fic, é justamente por causa de vcs!

Espero que gostem!


	6. Capítulo 5: A Serenata

**Capítulo 5 – A Serenata**

_Quis lhe Prometer, Melhorar..._

_E quem iria Acreditar?_

* * *

- Agarra ela no meio do Salão Principal com um daqueles beijos de tirar o fôlego! 

- Ah é claro. E recebo um belo tapa na cara.

- Prongs, você já recebeu tantos tapas daquela ruivinha, que um a mais não vai fazer a menor diferença.

- Isso é tão animador, Pads! – respondeu James, fechando a cara – E pra sua informação, os tapas da Lily doem muito.

- Eu ainda acho que você devia mandar flores... – falou Remus, se intrometendo na conversa.

- Moony, essa sua idéia é ridícula – falou Sirius, levantando as mãos para o alto.

- Muitas garotas gostam disso... faz o cara parecer romântico – argumentou Remus, fazendo Sirius rir.

- Só se forem garotas trouxas!

- Pads... – chamou James, atraindo a atenção do amigo – Não se esqueça de que a Lily é filha de trouxas.

- Eu ainda acho que isso não funciona... mesmo com as trouxas! – argumentou Sirius.

Os quatro marotos estavam sentados debaixo de uma árvore no jardim, tentando encontrar uma maneira de James reconquistar Lily. Peter, como sempre, mantinha-se em silêncio e o único barulho que era possível escutar dele, era o som dos inúmeros sapos de chocolate, que ele devorava sem parar. Já Sirius e Remus, sempre acabavam discutindo, pois o primeiro nunca concordava com as idéias do segundo, que achava as idéias do primeiro eram ousadas demais para serem postas em prática com uma garota como Lily Evans. O resultado era que, mesmo depois de duas horas de conversa, eles ainda não haviam conseguido traçar nenhum plano de reconquista.

- Eu estou ficando entediado – falou Sirius, depois de um tempo em que todos ficaram em silêncio.

- E quando é que você não fica – provocou Remus, sem encarar o amigo.

- Moony, você está insuportavelmente implicante comigo hoje.

- E você está...

- Querem parar vocês dois? – pediu James, interrompendo Remus de terminar a sua frase – Vocês dois brigando não vai ajudar em nada no meu problema.

- Desculpe – murmuraram os dois, bastante sem graça.

- Por que você não manda uma caixa de bombons pra ela? – sugeriu Peter, assim que percebeu que não tinha mais sapos de chocolate pra comer – Mulheres adoram chocolate.

- Wormtail, desde quando você entende as mulheres? – falou Sirius, rindo do amigo – E tem mais. Esse seu plano só funcionaria se os bombons estivessem recheados de Poção do Amor.

- E mesmo assim, eu duvido que ela comesse alguma coisa que viesse do Prongs – completou Remus.

James olhou irritado para os três amigos. Mas ele sabia que apesar de não estarem conseguindo ajuda-lo, tudo que diziam tinha um fundo de verdade. E cada vez mais ele sentia que não havia nada no mundo que ele pudesse fazer para Lily o perdoa-lo.

Ele viu suas últimas esperanças morrerem. Como reconquistar em alguns dias uma garota que ele simplesmente levara dois anos para provar que ele havia mudado e que não era o garoto infantil, arrogante e prepotente que ela fazia questão de dizer para quem estivesse disposto a escutar.

Não conseguia entender o motivo que o levara a se envolver com Dorcas. Se amava tanto Lily, por que então ter alguma coisa com outra garota?

"Se eu soubesse o quanto eu a amava, antes de perdê-la..."

Poderia ter sido qualquer outra garota. Mas não. Além de cometer o erro de se envolver com outra garota além de sua namorada, ele tinha simplesmente escolhido a melhor amiga dela.

"Mesmo que fosse outra eu a teria perdido..."

Sabia que Sirius tinha o influenciado. Mas se ele não quisesse provar não só pra ele, mas como pra si mesmo, que ele ainda poderia conquistar a garota que quisesse, nada disso teria acontecido. A culpa era dele. Só dele e de mais ninguém.

Os outros três marotos sentiram-se mal ao ver James esconder o rosto com as mãos. Sabiam o quanto o amigo estava triste. Tudo que eles queriam era poderem fazer alguma coisa para melhor o animo dele.

Foi quando Sirius sorriu. Remus olhou intrigado ao vê-lo sorrindo daquela forma. Teve medo de perguntar o que ele estava tramando, pois sabia que pra ele sorrir daquela forma era por que havia tido uma idéia. E Ele não demorou a perceber o que Sirius estava olhando.

Um grupo de quatro garotas estava passando em frente ao local onde eles estavam. Emmeline Vance, Marlene Mckinnon, Hestia Jones e Amelia Bones. E ao perceber que era realmente nelas que a atenção de Sirius estava, Remus ficou ainda mais nervoso.

- Vem comigo – disse Sirius, puxando Remus e o arrastando na direção das garotas.

Peter encarou James em busca de uma explicação do que os amigos pretendiam fazer, mas o maroto apenas fitava a cena sem muito interesse. James percebeu o quanto Remus estava sem graça e sabia que isso era principalmente por causa de uma certa loira de cabelos cacheados e olhos cor de mel que estava ao seu lado. Sabia que Remus era apaixonado por Emmeline, mas o maroto não assumia. E James tinha certeza de que ele fazia isso por medo de que ela o rejeitasse caso soubesse de sua condição lupina. Enquanto isso, Sirius se exibia para as outras garotas, arrancando suspiros de algumas delas.

Sorriu sem perceber. Aquilo já não fazia mais sentido pra ele. Antigamente ele estaria junto com Sirius, se mostrando para qualquer "rabo de saia" que passasse por ele. Mas naquele momento, todas elas pareciam sem graça, sem nenhum atrativo. Nenhuma delas tinha o encanto que a única garota que fez James Potter se apaixonar possuía.

- PRONGS! – gritou Sirius, o tirando de seus pensamentos – LEVANTA!

- Dá pra você parar de gritar, que eu não sou surdo.

- Pois está parecendo – respondeu Sirius, assim que James se levantou. Os quatro caminharam em direção ao castelo – Nós temos a solução para os seus problemas!

- E eu posso saber qual é o milagre? – perguntou James, sem muito interesse.

- Música – respondeu Sirius, como se a resposta fizesse sentido para James.

- Música?

- Sim.

- Continuo sem entender.

- Você anda bem lento, Prongs – falou Sirius, rindo do amigo – Queria saber qual foi o feitiço que a Evans fez pra você ficar assim.

- Muito engraçado.

- Ok, Prongs. Eu explico – respondeu Sirius, fazendo ar de mistério – O amor do Remus deu a idéia de fazermos uma serenata.

- Serenata?

- Música ao vivo, James – respondeu Remus, que ainda estava bastante vermelho devido ao comentário de Sirius.

- Vocês não estão querendo dizer que eu...

- Vai cantar pra Evans! – respondeu Sirius. James fez uma cara de quem não havia gostado nem um pouco da idéia – E não faça essa cara de cervo com dor de barriga. Se quer colocar a culpa em alguém, coloque na amada do Remus. Foi ela quem deu a idéia.

- Você perguntou pra ela o que eu devia fazer pra reconquistar a Lily?

- Claro que não! Eu perguntei pra ela e para as outras meninas o que um garoto poderia fazer para conquista-las. Emmeline ficou bastante empolgada com a pergunta e deu a idéia. E as outras garotas concordaram que é uma boa idéia – disse Sirius passando o braço envolta do pescoço de Remus – A pobrezinha só vai ficar arrasada quando descobrir que a serenata não é do Remus pra ela.

Remus teve que se controlar pra não avançar pra cima de Sirius.

- Sirius, não se esqueça de que a Lily não é uma garota comum...

- Claro que não é... pra namorar com você!

- Pads... – chamou Remus, ao ver que James também se irritara – Você acha que isso vai dar certo?

- Moony, não se esqueça que você está falando com Sirius Black! Eu já tenho tudo preparado aqui! – ele apontou para a própria cabeça – Remus, você vai compor a música!

- Por que eu?

- Por que você é melhor com as palavras escritas... e também por que a idéia veio da sua querida Emmeline, logo você é o responsável! Peter?

- Eu?

- Não, a lula gigante, seu tapado! Claro que é você! – disse Sirius, dando um tapa na cabeça de Peter – Você vai usar a passagem secreta e ir até hogsmeade comprar umas coisinhas na Zonko´s. E nada de gastar o dinheiro e muito menos perder tempo na DedosdeMel. Já você...

- Eu não vou cantar!

- Ah mais vai sim... não quer reconquistar sua ruivinha?

- Eu não sei cantar – argumentou James.

- Tudo na vida tem que ter sacrifícios, Prongs. Você tem o dia todo pra aprender a cantar.

- E eu posso saber o q eu você vai fazer enquanto eu vou ter que "aprender a cantar?"

- Eu tenho muito o que fazer... – disse Sirius, deixando James curioso – E tenho que me apressar, senão não Hestia não vai aguentar ficar me esperando.

- Hestia? – perguntou James ao ver Sirius sair correndo.

- Ele marcou um encontro com ela.

- Isso não vai dar certo. Eu cantando pra Lily? Até parece que eu vou conseguir...

- Prongs, você jogaquadribol e não tem coragem de cantar para uma garota?

- Quadribol é Quadribol... e garotas... ainda bem que só a Lily vai ver esse mico!

- Na verdade... – começou Remus, assustando James – Sirius está planejando a serenata no jardim. Pra toda a escola ver.

- O QUÊ?

- Grita com ele e não comigo.

- EU NÃO FAÇO ISSO... nem que me obriguem... de jeito nenhum eu canto pra Lily Evans no jardim dessa escola.

XXXXX

- Quando foi que eu concordei com essa loucura? – perguntou James encarando o microfone que Sirius lhe entregara.

- Você não concordou – respondeu Sirius, ajeitando a roupa do amigo – Eu te obriguei!

- Eu não sei como continuo sendo seu amigo.

- Prongs, você simplesmente não vive sem Sirius Black – respondeu o maroto de olhos azuis, fazendo James abrir a boca pra retrucar – Deixe pra me agradecer quando a ruivinha voltar para os seus braços.

- Se ela voltar...

- Sejamos otimistas, Prongs... agora prepare sua varinha... e boa sorte – Sirius deu um tapa nas costas de James e se afastou.

James respirou fundo. Em seguida olhou para a janela que ficava no alto da torre. Sabia que lá era a janela do quarto de Lily. E aquela era a hora de tentar ter sua namorada de volta.

Ele apontou a varinha para o pescoço, murmurando um "_sonorus_". Em seguida fez sinal para Remus, que enfeitiçou um instrumento musical para tocar a melodia.

- Lily Evans, essa música é pra você!

_Tell me that you want me baby_

_(Me diga que você me quer, baby)_

_Tell me that it's true_

_(Me diga que é verdade)_

_Say the magic words and ill destroy the world for you_

_(Diga as palavras magicas e eu destruirei o mundo para você)_

_Not before the broken hearted_

_(Um exercito de corações partidos)_

_Marching through the streets_

_(Marchando pelas ruas)_

_Every cities burning to the ground under your feet_

_(E toda a cidade esta queimando debaixo de seus pés)_

Logo diversas pessoas apareceram em várias janelas do castelo, tentando entender o que significava aquilo. No meio do jardim, estava James Potter, o maroto, capitão do time deQuadribol da Grifinória. Um dos garotos mais cobiçados da escola. Fazendo uma declaração de Amor.

_I wanna hold you_

_(Eu quero te abraçar)_

_My skies are turning black_

_(Meu céu esta ficando preto)_

_Feels like a heart attack_

_(Sinto como um ataque cardiaco)_

_(And I) Do anything you ask_

_(E eu faria qualquer coisa que você pedir)_

_I wanna hold you bad_

_(Eu quero muito te abraçar)_

Ele viu os cabelos ruivos na janela. A expressão de incredulidade em seu rosto.

"Sim, Lily Evans, eu estou fazendo isso por você", ele pensou, cantando com mais empolgação.

_Melt the polar ice caps baby_

_(Eu derreteria as calotas polares, baby)_

_Watch them flood the earth_

_(Assistiria elas inundarem a Terra)_

_I'd do anything to show you what your love is worth_

_(E eu faria qualquer coisa para mostrar que seu amor tem_

_valor)_

_Won't you show me your devotion?_

_(então me mostre sua devocao)_

_Heal my aching heart_

_(Cure meu coração dolorido)_

_It's like a neutron bomb explosion tearing me apart_

_(é como uma explosao de bomba atomica acabando comigo)_

Algumas pessoas apareceram no jardim para ter certeza de que aquilo realmente estava acontendo. James sabia que se a professora McGonagall acordasse, ele levaria uma incrível detenção.

Mas ele não podia se preocupar com isso. Não naquela hora.

_I wanna hold you_

_(Eu quero te abraçar)_

_My skies are turning black_

_(Meu céu esta ficando preto)_

_Feels like a heart attack_

_(Sinto como um ataque cardiaco)_

_(And I) Do anything you ask_

_(E eu faria qualquer coisa que você pedir)_

_I wanna hold you bad_

_(Eu quero muito te abraçar)_

Ele ouviu muitas meninas suspirarem. Mas seus olhos estavam fixos nela. Somente nela. E ele não fazia a menor idéia se ela estava gostando ou não. Lily continuava com a mesma expressão de quem simplesmente não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo.

_Attention please, we interrupt this program,_

_(Atencao, por favor, Interrompemos esse programa)_

_with some disturbing news,_

_(Com algumas noticias perturbantes)_

_World wide evacuation, we're going to lose,_

_(Uma evacuacao mundial, nos vamos perder)_

_we've pulverised the nation,_

_(Eles vão pulverizar a nacao)_

_I guess it shows that's just the love you do_

_(Eu acho que isso mostra o que o amor pode fazer)_

Era sua última chance de reconquistá-la. Se aquele plano não desse certo, então ele não saberia mais o que poderia fazer pra te-la de volta.

Aquilo precisava dar certo. Apesar da letra ser de Remus, ele sentia como se ele a tivesse escrito. Por que todos os seus sentimentos estavam ali. Ele simplesmente faria de tudo se pudesse te-la novamente em seus braços.

_I wanna hold you_

_(Eu quero te abraçar)_

_My skies are turning black_

_(Meu céu esta ficando preto)_

_Feels like a heart attack_

_(Sinto como um ataque cardiaco)_

_(And I) Do anything you ask_

_(E eu faria qualquer coisa que você pedir)_

_I wanna hold you bad_

_(Eu quero muito te abraçar)_

A música acabou e ele continuou encarando Lily, esperando uma reação dela. A ruiva continuava exatamente do mesmo jeito. Nada nela tinha mudado durante toda a sua apresentação.

Ele ouviu um barulho e ao virar para trás, viu uma coisa escrita na grama do jardim, com fogos Dr filibusteiro. Era a surpresa que Sirius tinha lhe prometido.

"Eu te amo, Lily", era o que estava escrito.

- O que significa isso? – ele ouviu a voz da professora McGonagall na porta de entrada do castelo. Precisava fazer alguma coisa.

- Lily, isso é pouco perto do amor que eu sinto por você. Sei que eu errei muito. Mas acredite. Eu faço qualquer coisa que você me pedir. Por você, eu sou capaz de mudar. De me tornar a pessoa que você gostaria que eu fosse.

Lily apenas deu as costas para a janela e saiu. James ficou sem saber o que fazer. Não fazia a menor idéia do que ia acontecer. Sorriu pensando com todas as forças que ela estaria saindo da sala comunal da grifinória para encontra-lo no jardim.

Mas seu sorriso logo se desfez ao sentir um jato de água fria em sua cabeça. James olhou pra cima e viu Lily com um balde na mão, que ela fez questão de arremessa-lo em sua direção e por pouco não o acerta.

- Eu não acredito em você, Potter!

Foi a última coisa que ele conseguiu ouvir.

* * *

Bom, não demorei tanto dessa vez para atualizar, estou dento do prazo que prometi de quinze dias. Eu esqueci de dizer uma coisa no capítulo anterior, mas acho que vocês perceberam, que o foco da história mudou. Nos primeiros capítulos estava na Lily e agora está no James.

Essa semana eu andei pensando umas coisas sobre essa fic, mas eu ainda estou vendo isso direitinho, mas no próximo capítulo eu aviso sobre o que eu decidi fazer com a fic (momento suspense hehehehe)

Como essa música que eu usei pra serentara não existia na época dos marotos, eu coloquei o Remus como o compositor dela. Ela sechama "I Wanna Hold You", e é do grupo inglês McFly. Pra quem não conhece, eles fizeram uma participação no filme "Sorte no Amor (Just My Luck)" com a atriz Lindsay Lohanque estava em cartaz até um tempinho atrás. Eu coloquei no meu profileum link pra um site deles que é de umas amigas minhas (Por que a propaganda é a alma do negócio) que tem muita informação sobre eles, pra quem tiver interesse.

E como não podia faltar, os agradecimentos as pessoas que contribuiem todo dia para me animar, que me dão forças de continuar e seguir em frente com essa história. Dedico esse capítulo para **Lisa Black, Michelle Santos, Jhu Radcliffe, Lellys Evans Potter, Gabyfdjblack, Deh, Julix Potter, Gabi, Krol, Mathew Potter Malfoy, Paola e Babi Evans**


	7. Capítulo 6: Rendição

**Capítulo 6 - Rendição **

_"Ela não precisa mais de você  
Sempre o último a saber"_

* * *

James mal abriu a porta do seu quarto quando foi abordado por três pares de mãos que praticamente o arrastaram para dentro do aposento. 

- O que a McGonagall fez com você? - perguntou Peter tão rápido que foi difícil para qualquer um dos outros marotos entender o que ele tinha falado.

- Não me diga que ela te expulsou? - perguntou Sirius com grande preocupação.

- Não seja burro, Pads. Ela não poderia ter expulsado ele - falou Remus, parando em seguida pra pensar no que tinha acabado de falar. Ela não te expulsou, não é?

- Pior - respondeu James, que estava tão pálido que parecia um dos fantasmas da escola.

- O que pode ser pior que uma expulsão? - perguntou Peter novamente. Sirius e Remus se entreolharam.

- Não me diga que... - começaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu não vou poder participar do banquete de encerramento do ano letivo amanhã.

- Ela não pode fazer isso!

- É uma injustiça!

- Minnie vai se ver comigo - disse Sirius, fazendo com que Peter e Remus o encarassem com surpresa - Que foi?

- Agora não há nada que possamos fazer - falou James, deitando na cama e fechando os olhos em seguida - Amanhã à noite, enquanto todos se divertem no Salão Principal, eu vou estar limpando os troféus. Pelo menos vou ter o prazer de limpar os que eu ganhei pra Grifinória.

Os outros três marotos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo e sem parar. James não prestou atenção em mais nada. Tudo que ele queria naquele momento era apagar os últimos dias de sua memória.

- X - X - X - X - X - X - X -

No dia seguinte, por mais que os amigos tentassem fazê-lo acordar, James simplesmente fingiu que ainda dormia e só depois que Peter reclamou que estava com muita fome e Remus arrastou Sirius para fora, foi que ele abriu os olhos e fitou o teto sem muito interesse.

Em poucos dias sua vida simplesmente tinha virado de cabeça pra baixo. E nada do que ele tentara fazer para consertar teve o retorno que ele esperava. Sentia-se completamente sem ânimo, sem vontade de fazer qualquer coisa. Sentia-se simplesmente derrotado.

Depois de passar um tempo perdido em seus pensamentos, ele levantou, trocou de roupa e saiu do quarto. Passou pela sala comunal sem olhar ou falar com ninguém e saiu pela passagem do quadro da Mulher Gorda.

Pegou um atalho que conhecia e evitou o máximo passar pelos corredores mais movimentados da escola. Não queria ter que agüentar os olhares curiosos e debochados sobre sua atuação musical do dia anterior. Em poucos minutos, ele conseguiu chegar ao jardim do castelo.

Procurou por um lugar bem afastado e acabou sentando-se debaixo de uma árvore logo na entrada da Floresta Proibida. Fechou os olhos, encostando a cabeça no tronco.

Tudo que queria naquele momento era ficar sozinho, sem ninguém tentando animá-lo. E principalmente sem ter ninguém por perto para comentar sobre a atuação ridícula do idiota que recebera um balde de água fria na cabeça de Lily Evans.

Queria esquecer. Mas acabou lembrando. Lembrando de um dos dias mais felizes de sua vida.

- X - X - X - X - X - X - X -

_( Flashback )_

Depois de inúmeras tentativas, finalmente ele havia conseguido o que tanto almejava: Lily Evans havia concordado em ir a Hogsmeade em sua companhia. E, por esse motivo, James queria que aquele dia fosse perfeito.

Ele a levara primeiro para um passeio por todo o povoado. Lily ficou espantada ao descobrir que existiam lugares que ela nunca tinha conhecido. James bem que tentou convencê-la a conhecer a Casa dos Gritos, dizendo que não tinha nada demais lá, mas ela foi irredutível e se recusou a entrar lá.

Depois eles foram ao 3 Vassouras, onde ficaram bastante tempo conversando e bebendo cerveja amanteigada. E onde deixaram mais da metade das pessoas que estavam lá de queixo caído ao verem Potter e Evans juntos.

Já escurecia quando eles voltavam para o castelo. Lily falava sobre como ela tinha se divertido aquela tarde e do como estava impressionada disso ter acontecido na companhia dele. Mas ele só conseguia pensar em uma única coisa, e morria de medo de estragar aquela tarde se fizesse o que sua mente pensava em fazer.

- James? Está tudo bem com você? - ela perguntou ao ver que o maroto permanecia calado - Parece preocupado...

- Eu... estou... bem. Apenas pensando - ele respondeu, sem encarar a ruiva, deixando-a ainda mais preocupada.

- Algo que você possa compartilhar comigo?

- Algo que eu acho que você não vai querer saber - James respondeu, encarando os orbes verdes que o fitavam.

- Por que não experimenta?

James não disse mais nenhuma palavra. Apenas encostou seus lábios nos dela.

Lily, a principio, recebeu o beijo com surpresa, mas depois acabou correspondendo, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço e enterrando os dedos em seus cabelos. James sorriu de leve entre os lábios da ruiva e a segurou pela cintura, sentindo que a qualquer momento seu coração – ou ele próprio – poderia fazer uma estranha dança por aí tamanha a felicidade que sentia ao estar beijando _a sua ruivinha_.

Quando o beijo foi finalizado, James abriu os olhos, deparando com um par de olhos verdes que o encaravam, esperando por uma explicação.

- Eu... você... eu... você... - James disse, sem conseguir formar uma frase conexa.

- Tem mais alguma coisa que você queira compartilhar comigo?

O maroto respirou fundo, contou mentalmente até dez e pôs-se a observar a garota a sua frente. Ela olhava pra ele com uma expressão de criança assustada, ao mesmo tempo em que mordia os lábios, um gesto que James sabia que significava que ela estava nervosa. Mas aquele era o momento perfeito para ele fazer o que tanto esperara.

Ele se ajoelhou e segurou na mão dela.

- Lily Evans, você quer namorar comigo?

_( Fim do Flashback )_

- X - X - X - X - X - X - X -

James sorriu ao se lembrar da expressão de surpresa e incredulidade no rosto dela. De como ela ficara em silêncio por alguns minutos, que simplesmente pareceram horas pra ele.

Ela dissera Sim. E naquele momento, ele sentira uma felicidade que nunca sentira antes em toda a sua vida, nem mesmo podia ser comparada com a felicidade que ele sempre sentia quando ganhava uma partida de quadribol. Não, não havia comparação. A felicidade que sentiu naquele momento era imensurável; incomparável; inigualável.

Balançou a cabeça tentando com isso afastar a ruiva de seus pensamentos. Mas algo parecia conspirar contra ele naquele momento. Lily Evans estava caminhando perto dali. E não estava só. Ela parecia estar tão concentrada na conversa com Amus Diggory que nem ao menos repara em sua presença; ou fingira não reparar.

Ele não perdeu tempo. Precisava saber o que os dois conversavam. Aproveitando que não havia mais ninguém por perto, ele tirou sua capa da invisibilidade do bolso e se cobriu com ela.

Aproximou-se cautelosamente do casal, que agora conversavam muito próximos. Amus tinha uma de suas mãos no rosto da garota, que encarava os próprios sapatos.

- Por que não me dá uma chance? - James o ouviu falar.

- Já te disse isso várias vezes, Amus. Ainda é muito cedo para isso.

- É por que você ainda gosta do idiota do Potter, não é?

James cerrou os punhos e teve que se segurar para não avançar em cima do garoto. Mas a resposta de Lily transformou sua raiva em profunda tristeza.

- Não. Eu não gosto do Potter. Na verdade o único sentimento que ainda tenho por ele é desprezo.

- Então por que não tentar comigo? Você sabe que eu sempre gostei de você!

- Porque eu me machuquei demais. E, no momento, não consigo confiar o suficiente em ninguém a ponto de ter um relacionamento. Pelo menos não agora.

- Então me deixa fazer algo que vai te fazer mudar de idéia - respondeu Amus, puxando a ruiva pela nunca e selando seus lábios.

James não agüentou. Aquilo era mais do que ele podia suportar. Ele jogou a capa para o lado e empurrou o garoto com toda a força que conseguiu reunir naquele instante.

Os dois garotos começaram a brigar. James não fazia a menor idéia do que estava fazendo. Sabia apenas que queria fazer Amus sentir fisicamente toda a dor que ele sentia por dentro. Mas a briga não durou muito.

Ambos sentiram o corpo ficar duro como pedra e caíram na grama. Lily estava com a varinha estendida e acabara de lhes acertar um feitiço.

- Podem me explicar isso? - ela perguntou, depois de um tempo, retirando o feitiço e ficando entre eles.

- Foi ele quem começou, Lily - defende-se Amus, massageando o queixo.

- Ele estava te beijando - retrucou James - Só estava te defendendo.

- Em primeiro lugar, Amus, se ele começou, você devia ter feito algo para que isso não continuasse - James sorriu ao ver a cara de surpresa do garoto pelo esporro que tomara da ruiva - E quanto a você, Potter. Quem te disse que eu precisava quem alguém me defendesse de alguma coisa? Quem te disse que eu não queria beijá-lo?

- Mas, Lily...

- Nem mais, nem menos, nem nada - Lily o cortou, ficando muito vermelha - Aprenda de uma vez por todas, Potter. Eu não preciso mais de você. E antes que eu me esqueça. EVANS pra você!

James viu a garota lhe dar as costas e sair em direção ao castelo sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Ele simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que ela lhe dissera aquilo. Amus, no entanto, apenas sorria.

- Não sei por que o espanto, Potter. A escola inteira soube ontem que ela não queria mais nada com você - o garoto se levantou e olhou pra James, que permanecia sentado na grama - Mas parece que, como sempre, você é o último a saber disso.

James fechou os olhos e deitou na grama. Aquele era realmente o fim de tudo.

* * *

N/A: Ok. Mais alguns meses sem atualizar. Sei que desculpa nenhuma do mundo vale, mesmo assim, espero que me desculpem. Por que eu simplesmente desanimei de escrever fics. Por mim eu largava tudo, deletava tudo. Mas não acho justo. Então, aproveitando o clima natalino, eu resolvi dar uma de papai noel e dar um presente pra vocês. Esse é o último capítulo da fic. Mas ainda tem o Epílogo, que dependendo de como esse capítulo for recebido, sai ainda esta semana (não é promessa furada não viu, ele já tá devidamente pronto e digitado, só falta dona Lisa betar). E falando nela, ela deixou um comentário também... 

N/B/ o.k., eu não sou a beta oficial, afinal, só betei esse capítulo rapidamente, mas, como eu sou enxerida, me permito escrever uma nota final aqui / O capítulo não foi perfeito/ Lisa sorrindo abertamente enquanto se desvia dos cacarecos que voaram em sua direção / Certo, tenho tendências sádicas e não estou com pena nenhuma do James. Ele merece/ Huahahahahahaha / O.k., jogando o meu lado Lily de lado, eu estou com peninha dele sim. Tadinho do James, Dy, você pegou pesado com ele. E, como eu disse a você, só faltou o balde do capítulo anterior ter acertado a cabeça dele quando ela jogou para a situação ficar ainda mais desconsoladora para o Jay. / risos / ADOREI!

Sejam bonzinhos... e COMENTEM!!!

Beijos

Dynha Black


	8. Epílogo

**Epílogo **

_"Ela Disse Adeus"  
(Now The Dead is Done  
As You Blink She is Gone  
Let Her Get on With Life  
Let Her Have Some Fun) _

* * *

Eu, Lily Evans, tenho uma confissão a fazer: 

Eu simplesmente amo James Potter.

É claro; eu odeio o que ele fez comigo. Uma traição é sempre uma traição. E talvez eu nunca o perdoe ou por isso. Ou talvez já o tenha perdoado há muito tempo.

Enquanto olho através da janela, vendo tantas paisagens diferentes passando a minha frente sem conseguir prestar atenção em nenhuma delas, Alice tenta inutilmente chamar a minha atenção. Porém meus pensamentos vagam em uma direção muito diferente daquela realidade.

A verdade é uma só: estou com medo. Um medo como nunca senti antes em toda a minha vida. A princípio, eu pensei que a explicação para este sentimento estava no fato de estar deixando Hogwarts para trás e dessa vez em definitivo. Mas, depois de muito refletir, cheguei à conclusão de que não era apenas isso que me incomodava, de que havia algo mais.

Eu não voltaria a vê-lo...

Talvez a gente acabasse se esbarrando em dias ocasionais. Ou, talvez, por ironia do destino, acabássemos trabalhando no mesmo lugar. Ou, ainda, poderíamos ser vizinhos; ou ter grandes amigos em comum que sempre estariam marcando encontros... são tantos "talvez" que me deixam tonta só de pensar em todas as possibilidades que possam existir.

Mas a verdade é uma só: nada seria como antes.

Confesso que tudo que eu mais desejava nesse momento era ter um vira-tempo em minhas mãos, de forma que eu pudesse voltar e consertar toda essa história. Eu poderia impedir que James me traísse com a Dorcas e hoje nós estaríamos bem e felizes. Ou melhor, eu poderia voltar e me impedir de dar uma chance a ele; me impedir de aceitar ser sua namorada e, principalmente, me impedir de me apaixonar por ele.

É claro que nada disso é possível. Às vezes minha mente cria tantas teorias malucas que sinto como se eu estivesse realmente ficando louca e devesse me internar no St Mungus, na ala de casos irrecuperáveis. Pois, por mais que hoje eu esteja sofrendo com tudo isso, os momentos que passei ao lado de James Potter foram simplesmente os melhores de toda a minha vida.

Com ele, eu não sabia o que era medo. Porque por mais que eu dissesse mil vezes pra tomar cuidado, eu não tinha medo de me arriscar. Tinha coragem pra ser quem eu quisesse ser, sem me preocupar com o que os outros pensariam de mim. Porque somente ele conseguia me ver muito além da garota ruiva que vivia com a cara enfiada nos livros e que respeitava as regras acima de qualquer coisa.

James Potter era capaz de ver a minha alma como nem eu mesma sou capaz.

Aos poucos, me sinto voltando a realidade ao perceber que o movimento do trem estava diminuindo até finalmente parar por completo. E é justamente quando sinto o medo dentro de mim aumentar ainda mais; porque, a partir do momento que eu sair deste trem, terei que encarar a realidade.

Como eu gostaria de permanecer sentada naquele vagão apenas pensando e relembrando todos os sete anos que passei cursando Hogwarts. Como eu daria tudo que eu carregava comigo, tanto em minha bolsa, como em meu malão, para não ter que encarar a dura realidade que me aguardava...

Mas eu tenho uma amiga que jamais deixaria que isso acontecesse. Alice é persistente e não desiste de tentar atrair a minha atenção, mesmo que pra isso tenha que recorrer à força bruta, me puxando e praticamente me arrastando para fora do vagão.

Quando saio do Expresso, tenho minha primeira surpresa: um casal passa a minha frente, ambos felizes e sorridentes. E quando que eu poderia acreditar que meus olhos veriam Sirius Black abraçado com Dorcas Meadowes? Que o melhor amigo do meu ex-namorado estaria beijando a minha ex-melhor amiga, que por sinal me traia com o melhor amigo do garoto com quem ela estava?

"Eles estão juntos" - a voz de Alice interrompe meus pensamentos.

Juntos. Penso no que essa palavra significa. Eu poderia estar junto com James também se Dorcas não tivesse ficado com ele. E se talvez eu não tivesse beijado o Sirius...

Por Merlim! Eu beijei Sirius Black para me vingar de James Potter? Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando cometi uma insanidade dessas? É; acho que realmente está na hora de talvez buscar aquela vaga no St Mungus...

Dorcas sorri pra mim. Um sorriso leve, de alguém que tenta parecer simpático ao passar por um conhecido, mas eu não retribuo. Não foi uma coisa proposital, mas eu simplesmente não consegui ter reação alguma. Estou tão confusa que meu cérebro não conseguiu processar isso a tempo de me enviar algum tipo de resposta. E, mesmo que ele tivesse tempo de me dar essa resposta, eu fico me perguntando qual seria. Não tenho certeza de que ainda odeie Dorcas pelo que ela fez; mas também não tenho certeza se a perdoei por isso.

No fundo, ela não era a única culpada. Tinha sido apenas mais uma das muitas que um dia se apaixonaram e que criaram a ilusão de que James Potter as amava.

Não que eu também não tenha sido uma delas...

"Mas nenhuma delas jamais ganhou uma serenata dele pra toda a escola ver o quanto ele te amava" - disse uma voz insistente dentro da minha cabeça.

A serenata. Como eu amara aquela serenata. Tive que controlar todos os meus impulsos de dizer que o amava enquanto ele cantava pra mim. Tive que ficar revivendo aquela cena dele na Torre de Astronomia beijando a minha melhor amiga para não cair novamente em seus encantos, enquanto ele dizia que me amava e que eu era única em sua vida. E como eu tive que criar coragem para conjurar aquele balde, enchê-lo de água com um feitiço e jogar nele...

O.k., Lily Evans. Você fez isso tudo com James Potter enquanto ele simplesmente revelava os seus sentimentos pra toda escola saber. Deveria mesmo ir atrás da sua vaga no St Mungus...

Alice sai me puxando, dizendo que eu estou no meio do caminho, atrapalhando a passagem; e, com isso, acabo esbarrando em alguém. Quando olho pra ver quem era e pedir desculpas, encontro aqueles olhos que tantas vezes me fizeram suspirar e tremer da cabeça aos pés.

Sinto-me hipnotizada e não consigo dizer uma palavra. Ele me olha do mesmo jeito que fez no dia em que me pediu em namoro. E assim ficamos por alguns segundos, até que ele murmura um pedido de desculpas e sai andando sem olhar mais pra trás.

Sigo-o com o olhar. E, antes de atravessar a barreira, ele olha na minha direção e nossos olhares se encontram mais uma vez. Uma última vez... como numa despedida.

"Vá atrás dele e diga que o ama" - a voz dentro da minha cabeça ataca novamente.

Fico parada sem saber o que fazer. Alice continua tenta me puxar para também atravessarmos a barreira, mas é como se eu estivesse sob o efeito de um feitiço de pernas presas: simplesmente não consigo me mexer. Sinto meu coração acelerar, minha respiração falhar...

E, quando ele atravessa, sem a menor explicação, eu começo a correr como uma doida, esbarrando em todas as coisas a minha volta, derrubando malas, pessoas e tudo mais que estivesse a minha frente para conseguir chegar até a barreira o mais rápido possível.

Atravesso, e quando chego do outro lado acabo trombando com um grupo de turistas que ia passando. Não paro nem ao menos pra pedir desculpas. Preciso encontrá-lo, antes que tudo esteja perdido...

Mas não o vejo. Em nenhuma direção. Em nenhuma das pessoas que estão a minha volta...

Acabou. Pra sempre.

Quando sinto que tudo está perdido, vejo passando a minha frente aquele tão conhecido cabelo preto espetado atrás. Vejo uma mão passando por ele, deixando-o ainda mais bagunçado.

"James" - eu o chamo, seguindo em sua direção.

Ele olha na minha direção e fica surpreso, mas não lhe dou tempo para perguntar nada. Simplesmente coloco minha mão em seu rosto e toco seus lábios com os meus.

"Eu te amo" - digo após finalizar o rápido contato.

"Eu também te amo, Lily" - ele me responde, sorrindo como eu não o via sorrir a muito tempo - "Achei que tinha te perdido pra sempre".

Ele tenta me beijar novamente, mas eu viro o rosto. E a surpresa torna a aparecer em seu rosto.

"Eu te perdôo, James, mas isso não significa que eu esqueci tudo que você me fez!" - digo séria.

"Então..." - percebo que ele está confuso. E confesso que também estou.

"Eu quero acreditar que tudo possa ser consertado, que nós possamos ter uma nova oportunidade e que você possa me fazer esquecer todo esse pesadelo; mas isso vai levar algum tempo".

Ele balança a cabeça afirmativamente.

"Adeus, James" - digo e saio andando.

"Lily" - ele me chama e eu me viro, encarando-o - "Então, não é um adeus definitivo, não é?"

"Tudo depende de você."

Tudo dependeria dele. E de mim; é claro. E o que aconteceria com a gente? Isso somente o tempo poderá dizer...

**FIM**

* * *

N/A: Sim, esse é o fim (se esconde). Ah vamos lá né, vocês não acharam que ficou clichê demais? Como eu gosto de fics diferentes e a minha foi no início, o final nao poderia ser diferente. Continuação? A Lisa bem que está tentando me forçar a escrever, mas eu ainda não sei. Não quero prometer nada que eu não vá cumprir depois, então, o que eu posso dizer é que tudo é possível... 

N/B/ agora se sentindo oficial / Bem, se tiverem alguém para culpar pela demora, culpem a mim. XD. Eu esqueci de entregar o capítulo betado para a Dy antes de viajar...hehehehe. Bom, não que isso seja muito importante / ou seja, mas... risos / Bom, o que dizer do capítulo? Eu adorei! Um final diferente da maioria das fics J/L que a gente vê por aí, apesar da gente saber no que isso dará no futuro... n.n. Mas, bem, eu simplesmente AMEI o Epílogo e confesso que ele, definitivamente, me deixou com gostinho de quero mais e completamente satisfeita por deixar o Jay sofrer mais um pouquinho. O que eu estou fazendo aqui, vocês perguntam? Estou aqui para fazer uma campanha para a Dy fazer uma continuação, ora essa! E quero que vocês me ajudem. XD. Nem que eu tenha que caçar todas as músicas existentes na mpb eu vou achar uma perfeita para a continuação. n.n. Depois, peço a ajuda de vocês para obrigá-la a escrever. Alguém sugere alguma tortura/ mode sádica on / Prometo ser boazinha, mas só se você escrever, Dy. / olhos brilhantes /

N/A: Obrigada a todos que comentaram. E por favor não dêem idéias de métodos de tortura pra Lisa, por que defintivamente ela sabe como torturar uma pessoa. Agradecimentos mais do que especiais as meninas que me aturam todo santo dia (vou dar um Oscar pra vcs), para todos que leram essa fic e especialmente para todos que comentaram: **Mylla Evans, Lisa Black, Srta. Wheezy, Michelle Santos, Mah Clarinha, Lily Dany Potter, tiemi, -Nathi Black-, Mimi Granger, krol, BaBi Evans, .Miss.H.Granger., Bebely Black, Julinha Potter, Debby Potter, gaby-fdj-black, Larii, Gabiii, Carol P., JhU Radcliffe, Lellys Evans Potter, karol, cahevans, DeH, Julix.Potter, Mathew Potter Malfoy, Paola, Dm Tayashi, Gabi LBP, Thaty, karinne e Zia Black**. Espero de coração não ter esquecido de ninguém. Obrigada por tudo, por lerem, comentarem e esperarem as atualizações, por q eu eu demorei como jamais esperei.

É isso pessoal... e até a minha próxima invenção maluca de fic Lily/James.

Dynha Black - 17.01.07


End file.
